vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu (League of Legends)
|-|Lulu= |-|Star Guardian Lulu= |-|Cosmic Enchantress Lulu= Summary |-|Original Lore=The yordle mage Lulu is known for conjuring dreamlike illusions and fanciful creatures as she roams Runeterra with her fairy companion Pix. Lulu shapes reality on a whim, warping the fabric of the world, and what she views as the constraints of this mundane, physical realm. While others might consider her magic at best unnatural, and at worst dangerous, she believes everyone could use a touch of enchantment. |-|Star Guardian Lore=The youngest member of Lux’s team, Lulu is an odd but gifted second-year at Valoran High School. Her unique relationship with the Starlight, the source of every Star Guardian’s power, lets her communicate with it like a close companion. To Lulu, this inner world is the most wondrous place, and anything outside of it is not as interesting. Because of her fascination with the Starlight, outwardly she may appear unconcerned with the gravity of her responsibilities. This whimsical behavior is puzzling to some teammates, but they accept her and all her eccentricities. At the end of the day, Lulu can be counted on to support her team—and let them know that the light supports them, too. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Tasked with charting the heavens, Lulu's whimsical splashes of magic dot the sky with newborn stars. She keeps meticulous records of their names, mourning each of them when they finally pass. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Several hundred years old) | Unknown | Older than the universe Classification: Yordle, Sorceress | Star Guardian | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight (Via her staff), Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Illusion Creation (Can passively alter her appearance so she does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle), Longevity, Portal Creation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping (Capable of freely warping the fabric of reality on a whim, reshaping her surroundings at will limited only to her own imagination), Plant Manipulation (Pix is capable of freely manipulating plants, even growing plants on surfaces that wouldnt normally support plant life), Shapeshifting (Capable of altering her form to whatever she desires), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of making things spontaneously fall asleep), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing and perceiving her environment even with her eyes closed, and can extend this ability with Pix), Dimensional Storage (Her dress functions as a hammerspace, able to create and remove pockets at will to store and remove more objects than she is physically capable of carrying on her person), Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Glitterlance, Whimsy, and Wild Growth), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Whimsy), Transmutation (Via Pix and Whimsy, capable of turning giant monsters into small, harmless animals), Power Nullification (Via Whimsy), Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation (Via Wild Growth) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, and Energy Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Cosmic=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of her attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to swat arrows out of the air, Able to react to Freljordian warriors and make fools out of Order of Shadow acolytes, All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Able to keep up with Gnar, Should be at least as fast as Teemo) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) | Immeasurable (Existed before the universe was created, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Multi-Galactic (Should be comparable to the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Can send champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus several meters in the air) | Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Solar System level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Dozens of meters with magic | Interplanetary | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Staff, Pix the Fae Spirit | Pix the Familiar | Aurelion Smol Intelligence: Average (A highly skilled sorceress, though mentally she is only a child with an overactive imagination) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pix, Faerie Companion:' Lulu is assisted by Pix, a faerie, who fires a barrage of 3 bolts to her target every time she uses a basic attack against an enemy, dealing bonus magic damage with each bolt. The bolts can be blocked by units in the way of Lulu's target. Casting Help, Pix! on an ally transfers Pix's help to them. *'Glitterlance:' Lulu and Pix each fire a magic bolt towards the target point, dealing magic damage to the first enemy they pass through, reduced against enemies thereafter, and slowing them. If an enemy is hit by a second bolt from the same cast, they will either take no damage, or reduced damage depending upon if the first bolt had hit another unit before them. The second hit will refresh the slow. *'Whimsy:' **'On Ally Cast:' Lulu casts erratic magic upon an ally champion, giving them bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed for the next few seconds. **'On Enemy Cast:' Lulu turns the target enemy champion into a harmless critter, polymorphing them and reducing their base movement speed. As shown in her lore, this effect lasts indefinitely until Lulu reverses the effect. *'Help, Pix!:' **'On Ally Cast:' Lulu sends Pix to the target ally, shielding them if they are a champion. **'On Enemy Cast:' Lulu sends Pix, Faerie Companion Pix to the target enemy, dealing magic damage and granting true sight of them. *'Wild Growth:' Lulu enlarges herself or a target allied champion, knocking up units around them, increasing their bonus health and causing them to slow nearby units. Key: Base | Star Guardian | Cosmic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Magical Girls Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1